kings_and_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Buildings
In the Town Hall there are different Buildings with diverse functions, such as City Hall, The Auction House, The Alchemy Lab, The Blacksmith, The Guild Hall, The Arena, The Challenge Hall, and The Ranking Board with all the battle ranking lists. Ugrading your buildings, especially your City Hall, should be your main priority, since their respective bonuses increase with each level. City Hall Main article: City Hall The City Hall is your town's main building. Within the City Hall, players can construct and upgrade the Seaport, the Blacksmith and the Alchemy Lab. You may only upgrade the other buildings as high as your City Hall's current level. Crystal is needed for all building upgrades. The City Hall provides you with a daily income of silver and crystals. For a small sum of gold you can levy taxes for extra income. The Arena The Arena hosts all PvP battles and is home to all player competitions. Competitions can yield rewards in the form of credits, silver, experience and reputation, which are handed out to the top PvP players according to the game rules. The Arena is useful for trying out new deck builds and to get a feel for what strategy you should be using with them. You can also engage in team fights with fellow Guild members to make decks that complement each other, which is particularly useful in battles against other Guilds or in the Challenge Hall. More details are found in PvP The Seaport Main article: Seaport This is used to gain resources while you are offline. Different expeditions can yield copious amounts of experience, crystals and silver. Each level of this building increases the rewards that are yielded, and new expeditions are unlocked at certain levels. After an expedition has been selected and troops have been dispatched, the browser can be safely closed without affecting the process. Some expeditions, such as Crystal Town, offer players a resource exchange. You will be given an exchange rate for the two resources; move the slider to the amount of resources you'd like to trade, then click the start button and off you go! Each expedition runs for 4, 12 or 48 hours, and you'll have to spend at least 10 minutes away in order to gain resources. The longer the time spent on an expedition, the more resources are yielded as long as the time limit hasn't been reached. The Seaport should be the first building to be upgraded. It provides players with the opportunity to gather resources while they're offline, and new expeditions are unlocked at certain levels. Since resources are crucial to your expansion, the extra income is a great advantage in the early levels. New and higher level expeditions last for different lengths of time and provide higher rewards, or the chance to exchange resources. The Auction House Main article: Auction House The Auction House is open to players that are level 15 and higher and to VIPs. It can be used to put your cards up for auction, or bid on other players' cards. *To bid on a card, select the card you're interested in, enter the price on the bottom right and click the bid button (you can also click the 'buy it now' button to purchase the card straight away.) Should your bid be successful, the card will automatically be sent to you by the system once the auction time runs out. Open the new mailbox message by clicking on it and accept the attached card to add it to your collection. *The second tab lets you put your own cards up for auction. Select the card you'd like to sell and enter the quantity. Enter the starting price and your 'buy it now' price. The system has a set price limit, so you won't be able to go over or under a certain price. Once you've decided on a time limit for your auction, you can click the bottom button to your put your card up for auction. Once the auction is over the amount of TP will be sent to you through the mailbox, where you will have to claim it. The Challenge Hall The Challenge Hall hosts cooperative boss fights. There are 6 different scenarios that unlock at different levels. Each scenario has race-specific enemies and emphasises different tactics. Once you‘ve selected a scenario, you can select a difficulty level which will affect loot and player level restrictions. Loot is rewarded at the end of Boss fights. Aside from experience and silver, players can pick random cards for extra rewards. These get more valuable with more advanced battles. More details are found in Boss fights. The Ranking Board The outcomes of battle competitions are listed on this board, as the exploits of the most famous players are recorded daily! The Ranking board records the names of the top rated 1v1, 2v2 and 4v4 players, and is updated weekly. The two top players are shown on the upper left of the screen, along with their scores, and on the right is a complete list of the top 100 players and their stats. The frame on the bottom left shows the cards that have been rewarded to the top players, according to their ranking. The Guild Hall Main article: Guild Players can establish or join guilds here, in order to form teams on the battlefield. *Creating a guild Players over level 20 who do not belong to a guild can create a guild in the guild hall. The fee is 100 Gold, and the creator of the guild becomes the guild leader. *Joining a Guild Players can apply to join an existing guild in the Guild Hall. Players can send applications to many guilds at the time, but can only be a member of one guild at a time. After a guild has accepted your application, you become a member. *Donating to a Guild After players have joined a guild, they can use the 'donate' option to open the contribution interface. Donations can be made with silver or gold, and each guild member's donation increases both the guild's wealth and players' gained experience. Guild donations are split into daily donations and priviliged donations. The Blacksmith Main article: Blacksmith This is where equipment is upgraded. You can both enchant and combine your equipment in the blacksmith to increase your power! *When enchanting, select the piece of equipment you would like to enchant and the gems you would like to go with it. A certain success rate applies for both the enchanting and the combining of equipment, decided by the euipment tier and your Blacksmith level. The numbers under the enchanting interface denote the success rate, and for a little gold you can increase this or guarantee that the item will not be downgraded, should the enchanting fail. *Similarly, when combining equipment, select which pieces you would like to combine (max 4, and the tier must be identical). The success rate decides how likely you are to successfully transform the item. Bear in mind that a failed enchanting consumes all gems, and a failed combining consumes one piece of equipment. The item level will either stay the same or be downgraded to one level lower than its former level. The Alchemy Lab Main article: Alchemy Lab This structure enables you to combine, extract and fuse cards to your heart's content, to make your deck as good as humanly possible! *Identical cards can be combined (min 2, max 4 at a time) to make a similar card of a higher rank. This is particularly useful in that the card's stats or abilities will be raised, but its countdown will remain the same, making it possible to create very powerful cards from scratch. *Under the Extraction tab, you can select a card and click the button to have it extracted. Doing this will consume the card, but provide you with materials for creating new cards under the Fuse tab. *With the materials you can fuse new cards. Depending on the level of your Alchemy Lab, a certain amount of recipes will be available to crete new cards. These can be refreshed every 2 hours or by using gold. Ascension Tower Main article: Ascension Tower The Ascension Tower is a multi-stage challenge tower where players can gain rewards and Tower Coins to spend in the Tower Shop. Each player can enter the Tower free once a day; Tower Tickets are required for subsequent entries. Tower Tickets can be purchased for 30 Gold each and gained in various loot tables throughout the game. Starting on the first level, players fight up the tower until defeated or reaching the 50th floor. Upon being defeated, you can use another Tower Ticket to continue. Players select loot from a Boss-style loot table after every successful battle, with prizes increasing in value as progress is made up the Tower. The Tower is accessible starting at player level 25.